Una Noche De Tormenta
by Stefania Bloom
Summary: Un pequeño One Shot que muestra la noche que Sif y Loki se entregan al deseo y por fin aceptan sus sentimientos el uno por el otro. LEMON, MUCHÍSIMO LEMON


**UNA NOCHE DE TORMENTA**

**One Shot**

La noche corría en Asgard y una vez más Lady Sif caminaba sola por los jardines de palacio lamentando su mala suerte con los hombres. Su primer amor robado y muerto por Lorelei, La Seductora y ahora Thor que la veía sólo como una amiga.

Demasiados años, décadas, siglos sin sentir el calor de un cuerpo a su lado, sin sentir una caricia o unos labios deseosos de los suyos. La amargura se la estaba comiendo y ella lo sabía, era más que consiente de eso pero quienes la deseaban lo hacían por los motivos equivocados, unos por el deseo de vencerla y verse sobre ella humillándola y otros por su posición en la sociedad de Asgard, por la ambición de acercarse a la familia real. Nadie la deseaba por ser ella misma o por lo menos eso creía.

Un roció le mojo el rostro y sonrió cerrando los ojos, le agradaba pasear sola a esas horas, nunca había nadie en los jardines y podía relajarse a sus anchas, no tenía que estar tensa y alerta a cualquier orden o amenaza. Esa noche se había deshecho de su uniforme de soldado y llevaba un hermoso vestido azul cielo de tela suave y vaporosa.

Se recostó de un árbol sintiendo los olores de la noche y de la llovizna. Lucía hermosa como la Diosa que era.

La única persona que en los 9 reinos podía sorprenderla, la sorprendió.

— Buenas noches —la voz varonil y seductora la estremeció.

— ¡Loki! –susurró con el corazón en la boca.

— Lo lamento, no fue mi intención asustarte.

— No lo has hecho —respondió altiva como de costumbre—. Tú como siempre escurriéndote sigiloso, al parecer escondiéndote no sé de qué.

— Lo mismo puedo decir de ti esta noche —respondió divertido, estaba más que acostumbrado al humor de la guerrera.

— No entiendo ¿qué quieres decir? —se alejó de él y caminó rauda al palacio.

— Te has colado en medio de la noche a los jardines. ¿Acaso escapas o te escondes? —siempre mordaz con la lengua.

La dama se detuvo enseguida y se giró a mirarlo airada.

— Precisamente tú deberías saber que jamás escapo y mucho menos me escondo de nadie —le dio la espalda para seguir su camino.

— Por ser yo, sé que siempre escapas o te escondes de mí. Para muestra un botón, apenas he llegado y ya te vas.

Sif se paró en seco y maldijo en voz baja, Loki era el ser más perceptivo que había conocido en su vida.

— Dices tonterías —respondió aún de espaldas.

— Jamás en mi vida he dicho tonterías y lo sabes —decidió darse la vuelta, no tenía sentido quedarse allí ya que una vez más ella huiría de él.

— ¿Por qué piensas que huyo de ti? —preguntó alcanzándolo. Caminó junto a Loki, aparentando normalidad cuando en el fondo estaba nerviosa.

— Siempre lo haces y no porque te caiga mal, el arte de la diplomacia se te fue negado, si alguien te cae mal se lo haces saber en el acto.

— Si no es antipatía entonces ¿por qué crees que huyo de ti? —quería picarlo, ella también sabía ser ponzoñosa con sus palabras.

Loki se detuvo en su marcha y la miró.

— Sabes muy bien porqué huyes de mí.

— No huyo de ti —respondió arrogante, era la primera vez que él la confrontaba de esa manera.

— Sí lo haces —se acercó a ella lo suficiente para ponerla más nerviosa pero antes de llegar a sus labios giró el rostro y le susurró al oído—. Sólo espero que un día me pierdas el miedo.

El mago desapareció delante de sus ojos dejándola completamente trastocada, jamás había estado tan cerca de él ni siquiera en combate ya que Loki no peleaba limpio. Se pasó las manos por la cara saliendo del ensueño de su presencia, deseo contestarle que ella no le temía ni a él ni a nadie pero ya él se había esfumado.

Rauda volvió a sus habitaciones con el corazón acelerado, estaba despavorida y se dio cuenta que él decía la verdad. Le tenía miedo, desde adolescentes había temido su proximidad y sabía el porqué de ese sentimiento.

A partir de esa noche no lograba mantenerle la mirada al mago y por semanas no volvió a los jardines a pesar de cuanto le gustaba dar paseos a la luz de la luna.

Una noche de tormenta Lady Sif dormía plácidamente en su cama, hasta que el viento huracanado abrió las ventanas de par en par alzando las doradas cortinas. Se levantó a cerrarlas y un relámpago surco los cielos titilando en luz blanca la habitación, cerró la ventana y sintió la presencia de un cuerpo caliente detrás de ella, normalmente se hubiese girado a pelear, a repeler al intruso, en vez se quedó quieta y temblando al saber de quién era la presencia en su recamara.

Unas manos grandes, delgadas, masculinas y blancas resbalaron por su piel hasta reposar sobre su vientre, unos labios deseosos por ella murmuraron sobre la piel de su cuello.

— Ya no puedo esperar que vengas a mí.

— ¡Loki! —susurró y tuvo que suprimir un jadeo al sentir que le succionaban levemente el cuello provocándole un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

— Te deseo y tú me deseas —confesó y la giró para poder reflejarse en el azul de sus ojos.

— Yo no… —la besó callando así el mal intento de rechazo.

Las manos de la guerrera escalaron hasta la nuca de él haciendo los besos aún más intensos y apretados. Por un par de segundos pensó en rechazarlo pero la lengua afilada que le recorrió el cuello desapareció aquel pensamiento negativo en el acto.

Loki la deseaba tanto que le dolía el cuerpo al por fin poder tenerla entre sus brazos.

— Eres hermosa Sif —murmuró sobre sus labios—. La mujer más bella y sensual de los 9 mundos.

Ella sonrió complacida, no eran halagos que escuchara con frecuencia, y algo en su timbre de voz le indicaba que Loki se lo decía de corazón.

La besaba enfurecido de pasión, quería fusionarse con ella si es que eso era posible. Embravecido sus grandes manos bajaron por la espalda hasta asirla por debajo de los glúteos, no hizo falta hacer fuerzas pues ella misma bordeo con sus piernas las caderas de él.

Entre jadeos y besos la estrelló duro contra el muro, sabía que podía hacer así con Sif, la guerrera era tan apasionada como él y en vez de quejarse exigía más.

— Te deseo… siempre te he deseado —Sif reveló su pensamiento más oculto, el cuerpo que se restregaba contra el suyo no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Esas simples palabras desquiciaron un poco más al príncipe que sin mucha sutileza le arrancó la bata de seda del cuerpo a su amante y como pudo liberó a su hombría de los pantalones. De un solo movimiento la poseyó estrujándola aún con más fuerza contra la pared.

El grito de placer y las uñas que se clavaron en su cuello fueran la prueba inequívoca de lo bien recibido que era por ella. Por su parte Sif termino de sacarle la camisa verde que tenía puesta, necesitaba tacar más de esa nívea y fría piel masculina. Las embestidas comenzaron en un vaivén violento y complaciente.

La guerrera le hincó los dientes en el hombro para así poder acallar sus gritos de placer, Loki sabía cómo moverse para enloquecerla. Apretó el abrazó al cuello de él y no pudo evitar pedir más.

— Loki…. Sí —le lamió la oreja— así… más… ah… más rápido –jadeó.

Choco su frente con la de él y se miraron directo a los ojos incapaces de cerrar la boca de tanto gemir. Las manos femeninas se metieron entre los cabellos azabaches de él he hicieron puños a la vez que contenía un grito.

— Por los dioses, eres enorme Loki Odinson —exteriorizó casi en contra de su voluntad.

La guerrera no aguantaba más, apretó los labios y los ojos a la vez que echaba hacia atrás la cabeza pegándose con el muro, pero el dolor poco importo, estaba a punto de correrse entre las manos de quien una vez juro odiar por convertir sus dorados cabellos en azabaches, aunque ahora eso era una similitud que le agradaba tener con él.

El orgasmo los embargo a ambos de forma imponente. Sif le araño la espalda dejando líneas de sangre a la vez que él le mordía y chupaba el cuello. Ambos se habían dejado marcados de forma involuntaria pero a la vez les agradaba haberlo hecho ya que compartían el carácter autoritario y el sentido de pertenencia.

La joven dama pensó que él la dejaría caer al suelo, ella había perdido por completo la fuerza en su cuerpo gracias al maravilloso placer que le recorría pero Loki era fuerte en maneras que ella desconocía, sin problema alguno la llevó hasta la cama y la acostó con cuidado quedando sobre ella.

Minutos enteros pasaron sin que ninguno hablará. El príncipe descansaba su rostro entre los pechos de ella mientras Sif acariciaba suavemente con sus uñas la espalda de él.

— Eres mía —dijo el mago rompiendo con el silencio.

— Jamás seré de nadie —contestó segura y a la vez dulce.

— Eres mía —insistió incorporándose hasta estar nariz con nariz.

— No lo soy —hablo con ahínco, no le gustaba ser desafiada.

En dos segundos Loki se deshizo de sus pantalones, la tomó por debajo de las rodillas haciéndole abrir las piernas lo más que podía y la penetro sin miramientos. Sif grito de dolor mezclado con gusto, el gesto igual la molesto y lo fue a detener cuando los barrotes dorados del copete de la cama con vida propia se moldearon hasta amarrar sus muñecas.

— Loki suéltame ahora mismo —exigió seria.

— No, hasta que digas que eres mía.

La dama se retorció queriendo zafarse.

— Voy a gritar —lo amenazó pero él se echó a reír.

— No, no lo harás —la conocía demasiado bien ella no se expondría a semejante humillación— Di que eres mía —exigió de nuevo.

— NUNCA —le grito con desprecio.

Loki le soltó las piernas, con una mano la tomó del cabello haciéndole la cabeza hacía atrás dejando el terreno libre para ser recorrido por su lasciva lengua a la vez que su otra mano estimulaba un pezón endureciéndolo a más no poder.

El roce constante de las penetraciones la estaban afectando más de la cuenta, se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gemir. El mago bajo su boca hasta sus senos y comenzó a succionarlos y a jugar con ellos. ¡Diablos! Se sentía también que el grito se escaparía de sus labios sin poder evitarlo por mucho que hiciera fuerza para no abrir la boca.

— Sé que te gusta —dijo mirándola directo a los ojos para luego lamer su pezón sin vergüenza alguna.

El gemido se salió de su boca a la vez que su cabeza caía rendida hacía atrás.

— Eres mía Sif —la besó y ella no pudo negarle el beso.

Era magnifica la manera que su pelvis se rozaba con su clítoris y cómo su falo la llenaba por completo o mejor dicho la desbordaba y eso hacía las sensaciones mucho más fuertes.

El orgasmo la golpeo haciéndola estremecer pero el príncipe travieso no la dejaría, la volteó boca abajo y la penetro mientras sus piernas estaban cerradas, aquello hizo todo mucho más apretado y esta vez fue Loki quien gimió de gusto, sus largos dedos se colaron entre sus pelvis y el colchón para acariciar ese pequeño botón entre pliegos rosados que la enloquecía.

Sif tembló de pies a cabeza de éxtasis. Perverso como era se chupo su dedo pulgar y con él estimulo desde afuera aquel orificio que nunca antes nadie había tocado.

— ¡AAHH! Loki no… no pue…. Ah —no podía hablar y el orgasmo se hizo presente otra vez en su cuerpo siendo aún más fuerte que los anteriores.

Los barrotes dorados soltaron sus manos pero ella no se movió, no tenía fuerzas para eso. Como si de una muñeca se tratase la puso boca arriba una vez.

— Eres mía —repitió por enésima vez—, y no te volverás a entregar a nadie que no sea yo.

Sif no logro responder nada y aprovechando lo indefensa que ella estaba él seguiría con su tortura. Beso a beso, lametón a lametón bajo hasta el epicentro de su cuerpo y enterró su rostro allí. Se deleitó bebiendo los fluidos del cuerpo femenino que sólo quería para él, está chorreando por él.

— Loki…. No… por favor —suplicó pero él no la escucho.

A pesar de que Sif se movió para sacarlo de su entrepierna, Loki se amarró a ella y con las manos sobre el vientre la aquieto, las pupilas dilatadas de ella la delataron una vez más. Con malicia metió 3 dedos dentro de Sif mientras la lengua de plata que poseía la recorría por completo entre sus pliegues.

Los jadeos fueron en ascensos y la sensación fue tan fuerte que ella se sujetó de los barrotes dorados del copete.

— Soy tuya…—jadeó completamente fuera de sí—. Soy tuya…sólo tuya —se rindió ante él.

Una vez más convulsiono por completo sintiendo que su alma salía de su cuerpo y entraba al Valhala. El nirvana de su éxtasis no tenía punto de comparación.

— Y yo soy sólo tuyo Lady Sif —confesó y la penetró hasta que una vez más ambos alcanzaron la gloría del acto.

A la mañana siguiente amanecieron desnudos, sudados y enredados entre las finas sabanas, agotados y felices por lo vivido.

— Nadie puede saber de esto —dijo Sif acariciándole el rostro.

— Mejor si nadie lo sabe —contestó Loki no teniendo ningún problema con la petición de ella.


End file.
